Electronic devices, which have become a necessity of modern society through the development of telecommunications industry, have become an important means of rapidly changing information transmission.
The electronic devices may perform various functions, for example, voice communication, data communication, video recording, voice storage, music file playback, and games. The electronic devices may have various menus for performing the above-mentioned various functions.
In relation to the above typical electronic devices, due to various menus, a user may become confused on how to manipulate the electronic devices. Additionally, since the typical electronic device provides only the rotation of image data outputted to a display according to the rotation of the electronic device by using one display, it is difficult to provide a user interface optimized for the orientation of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.